


Rolling joints for you

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom, The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: Dooo's an expert joint roller... yeah.
Relationships: TheDooo/McNasty, mcnasty/thedooo
Kudos: 13





	Rolling joints for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a pic, but I kinda forgot where I saved it so uh, just imagine ur gf rolling joints for you cause ur shit at it.

When Dooo came home he already smelled it, he smiles, thankfully Mcnasty noticed the little gift he left for him. For someone who has a habit of smoking weed, he's very horrible in rolling a joint for himself. They had both watched a YouTube video on how to roll a proper joint but Mcnasty's roll always ended up looking like an overstuffed sausage.

He puts a special mask on to keep himself from having a coughing fit, he looks over and sees the man himself laid down on the couch, head leaning up to look at him "I see you found the stash I left." He says.

Mcnasty smiles, standing up and greeting him with a hug "I miss you..." he says. Dooo pats his back "Alright big guy, I need a shower.. let me g- wait!"

In a swift motion Mcnasty carried him to the couch, laying him back as the guy crawled on top of him. Dooo poised himself so he doesn't get crushed by his weight. "Dude, bit cuddly there huh?"

"I missed you... missed you so much.." Mcnasty mumbles as he nuzzled his chest.

Dooo smiles, running his fingers through Mcnasty's hair, he guessed the shower will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter! @smileygene0920
> 
> If you're part of The Goons fuck off pls, jk I love you all pls don't read my work sdkhfkjsdahf


End file.
